totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 1
Gospodarz programu przedstawia zasady gry. Przedstawia również zawodników, a na koniec stawia ich przed pierwszym wyzwaniem, które wzbudza strach w oczach uczestników. Opis Odcinek otwiera Chris McLean, który przedstawia siebie oraz obóz. Mówi że dwudziestu dwóch zawodników zdecydowało się spędzić osiem tygodni w starym, letnim obozie. Informuje że zawodnicy będą się ze sobą zmagać w różnych konkurencjach, a potem zostaną surowo ocenieni przez kolegów z obozu. Raz na trzy dni, drużyna albo zdobędzie nagrodę, albo straci zawodnika, który odejdzie do Portu Wstydu i już nigdy nie wróci na wyspę. Chris mówi że raz na tydzień, jeden z obozowiczów nie dostanie pianki i wtedy będzie zmuszony odejść. A ostatnia osoba wygra artykuł w gazecie, a także górę pieniędzy. Oprócz tego będą musieli walczyć z niedźwiedziami, obrzydliwym pożywieniem oraz z innymi konkurentami. Po into, Chris decyduje się zacząć przedstawiać zawodników, którzy są poinformowani, że zamieszkają w luksusowym kurorcie, więc obóz będzie dla nich niespodzianką. Pierwsza do obozu przybywa Beth. Przybiega ona szybko do Chrisa i ściska go. Potem mówi że poznanie go było jej marzeniem, oraz zauważa że w telewizji Chris wyglądał na wyższego. Chwilę później pojawia się DJ. Przybija on piątkę z Chrisem i dziwi się wyglądowi obozu, gdyż w prospekcie wyglądał o wiele lepiej. Następnie przybywa Gwen, która jest lekko zdenerwowana stanem obozu. Informuje ona Chrisa, że nie pisała się na taki stan obozu. Wtedy Chris pokazuje jej papiery zgody. Gwen wyrywa mu je i rwie na pół a następnie wyrzuca. Jednak jak się okazuje, Chris posiada kopie kontraktu. Sfrustrowana Gwen nie chce zostać na wyspie, ale ponieważ jej statek już odpłynął, Gwen nie ma wyjścia i musi zostać. Potem przybywa Geoff, który przybija "żółwika" z Chrisem. Oboje wymieniają się słowami "ziom" co Gwen komentuje, że gdy jeszcze raz usłyszy to słowo, to zwymiotuje. Następnie Chris przedstawia Lindsay nazywając ją "nie kiepska laska". Lindsay wita Chrisa, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć jego imienia, aż Chris przypomina jej, jego występy w telewizji. Następna przybywa Heather. Patrzy złowrogim wzrokiem na już przybyłych zawodników. Beth natychmiastowo do niej przybiega oferując jej przyjaźń, opluwając jednocześnie Heather. Chwilę potem przyjeżdża Duncan, który mówi że nie cierpi niespodzianek. Wtedy Chris informuje go, że jak będzie sprawiał kłopoty, wróci do poprawczaka. Duncan zaczyna flirtować z Heather, jednak ta odpycha jego zaloty. Heather buntuje się i chce dzwonić do rodziców, twierdząc że Chris nie może jej zmusić do pozostania na wyspie. Jednak Chris wyciąga jej kontrakt. Następny przybywa Tyler jadąc za statkiem na nartach wodnych. Jednak gdy macha, wyślizguje się z nart i kręci się w wodzie, po czym odbija się od pomostu i wpada w walizki, mocząc jednocześnie Heather. Chris jak również Geoff i DJ chwalą jego wejście, natomiast Gwen stoi ze znudzoną miną. Tyler pokazuje jednak znak "OK", że nic mu się nie stało. Gdy Chris zaczyna się śmiać, pojawia się za nim Harold. Cieszy się on, że zamieszkają w obozie, a nie będą występować na scenie i twierdzi że pokaże na co go stać. Gdy Harold przechodzi obok niego, Chris robi odpychającą minę. Jako zawodnik numer 9, pojawia się Trent. Mówi on że widział Chrisa w "Gwiazdach na lodzie" i razem z Chrisem przybija "żółwika". Beth chwali się że widziała w telewizji odcinek, o którym mówił Trent. Tam podobnież para upadła na głowę i wtedy dostali najwięcej SMS-ów. Wtedy Harold i Lindsay stwierdzają, że chcieliby upaść na głowę. Trent dziwi się po przyjrzeniu się konkurentom i staje obok Gwen. Oboje uśmiechają się do siebie zapowiadając ich związek. Następna przybywa Bridgette trzymając w rękach deskę surfingową. Wita się z Chrisem, a następnie Duncan pyta po co jej deska, bo to nie Malibu. Bridgette odpowiada że zapewniano ją, że na wyspie będzie plaża. Wtedy Chris pokazuje jej "plażę", czyli kawałek piaszczystego terenu pokrytego odpadami. Bridgette idą z deską przypadkowo uderza Chrisa w głowę. Pierwszy wita się z nią Geoff zapowiadając ich związek. Potem przedstawia się Beth. Witając się, Bridgette macha deską na wszystkie strony, więc Harold upomina ją. Heather się niecierpliwi, więc Duncan żartobliwie komentuje jej zachowanie mówiąc, że chyba nie wypiła "cappuchino" dziś rano. Wtedy Heather reaguje obrażając go. Następny przybywa Noah. Pyta Chrisa czy dostał informację o jego licznych alergiach. Chris odpowiada że ktoś pewnie dostał. Noah pyta gdzie ma zamieszkać, a wtedy Duncan każe mu wracać do mamusi i grozi mu trzymając go za wargę. Noah nie wydaje się tym jednak zastraszony i uprzejmie prosi o zwrot wargi. Potem przybywa Leshawna która wita się już ze statku. Gdy ją widzi, Harold jest zdumiony. Leshawna wita się przybija piątkę z Chrisem i DJem. Wtedy pojawia się za nią Harold komentując jej wielkość i głośność. Leshawna chce rzucić się na niego, ale powstrzymują ją Bridgette i DJ, a Harold próbuje się bronić wymachując rękami. Gdy uspakaja ich Chris, Harold przyjaźnie uśmiecha się do Leshawny. Następne przybywają Katie i Sadie. Chris przedstawia im obóz i obie są uszczęśliwione. Kolejny przybywa Ezekiel. Chris pyta go, jak się czuje, a ten nie rozumiejąc pytania odpowiada że przeleciał ptak co wzbudza śmiech Trenta. Wtedy Chris udziela mu instrukcji, ponieważ całe życie uczy się w domu, nie wychodząc na zewnątrz. Po nim przybywa Cody. Gwen mówi o nim "typas". Chris nazywa go "Codzierski" i "Cododowicz". Cody przyjaźnie wita się z Chrisem i dziewczynami. Cody stara się skomplementować Leshawnę, ale ta zakrywa mu usta mówiąc aby sobie "darował". Po nim przybywa Eva. Ignoruje ona Chrisa i Cody'ego który chce z nią przybić piątkę i upuszcza ona swoją torbę z handlami na nogę Cody'ego. Następny przyjeżdża Owen który jest bardzo podekscytowany, tak że aż mocno ściska Chrisa i głośno krzyczy z radości. Chwilę potem przyjeżdża Courtney. Jest bardzo miła. Chris pomaga jej zejść ze statku, a ona wtedy grzecznie mu dziękuje. Courtney wita się z Owenem, aż przerywa im Justin. Wszyscy są podekscytowani jego wyglądem i wtedy Chris informuje go, że wybrali go jedynie ze względu na wygląd. Owen chwali jeansy Justina i pyta czy długo już on je nosi. Ten odpowiada że nie. Owen zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego pytania, uderza się w głowę. Ostatnia przyjeżdża Izzy. Zbiega tak szybko ze statku że rozbija sobie podbródek o przystań i wpada do wody. Tyler zaczyna się z niej śmiać, a Courtney biegnie by jej pomóc, gdy jednak Courtney wyciąga Izzy, ta mówi że było czadowo. W następnej kolejności Chris robi uczestnikom zdjęcie do reklamy. Jednak przez nieodsłonięcie obiektywu i pełnej pamięci, czas na zdjęcie się przedłuża, aż Leshawna złości się na Chrisa by się pospieszył. W końcu gdy wszyscy mówią "Wawanakwa!", pomost się wali i wszyscy spadają do wody. Chris każe więc im się osuszyć i spotkają się za 10 minut. Widzimy wszystkich siedzących na pniach w miejscu ceremonii przy ognisku. Chris ogłasza że to jest Obóz Wawanakwa. Duncan prosi o pokój pod Heather. Chris jednak informuje że dziewczyny zajmą jedną stronę domku, a chłopaki drugą. Lindsay prosi Chrisa (nazywając go "Kyle") o domek z widokiem na jezioro, bo jest najładniejsza. Jednak Chris mówi że w tym programie nie ma to znaczenia. Natomiast Katie i Sadie błagają o wspólny domek. Gwen jest zasmucona z powodu programu, ale Owen próbuje ją i Tylera pocieszyć przytulając ich. Tyler pociesza Gwen mówiąc że przynajmniej nie będzie musiała spać obok Duncana. Następnie Chris dzieli uczestników na dwie drużyny. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin i Noah zostają przydzieleni do drużyny Wrzeszczące Susły. Natomiast Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva i Harold zostają członkami Zabójczych Okoni. Katie i Sadie wyrażają głębokie zaniepokojenie byciem w przeciwnych drużynach, ale Chris odrzuca ich narzekania. Courtney próbuje pocieszyć Sadie. Potem Chris informuje że uczestnicy będą podglądani przez setki kamer na wyspie, oraz będą mogli korzystać z konfesjonału. Gwen pierwsza używa konfesjonału, mówiąc że obóz jej się nie podoba. Potem Lindsay korzysta z konfesjonału, ale nie orientuje się gdzie jest kamera. Oprócz tego widzimy w konfesjonale malującą usta kaczkę. Następnie z konfesjonału korzysta Owen, puszczając bąka. Chris następnie rozdziela domki. Wrzeszczące Susły mają zająć domek po prawej, a Okonie po lewej. Po wejściu do domku, Heather zauważa piętrowe łóżka i mówi że to "jak na koloniach", co Gwen sarkastycznie komentuje uderzając ją walizką i rozpoczynając między nimi konflikt. Cody próbuje flirtować z Gwen, ale zostaje przez nią wyrzucony z domku dziewczyn. Lindsay dziwi się że w obozie są gniazdka tylko we wspólnej łazience. Pyta ona Chrisa o SPA i gdy okazuje się że w obozie nie ma SPA zaczyna wrzeszczeć i wtedy Gwen nazywa ją idiotką. Widząc krzyczącą Lindsay, Owen cieszy się że będzie spał w domku z chłopakami, co zostaje przez nich źle zrozumiane. Geoff pyta Chrisa czy jacyś wychowawcy będą się nimi zajmować, ale on odpowiada że skoro mają po 16 lat, więc tylko Chris będzie się nimi zajmował. Potem każe obozowiczom się rozpakować i zgłosić do kuchni za pół godziny. Nagle z domku dziewczyn zaczyna dobiegać krzyk Lindsay. Okazuje się że to karaluch. Wtedy widząc to przerażony DJ skacze na łóżko Gwen łamiąc je. Wszyscy w domku są przerażeni, aż Duncan zabija karalucha siekierą tnąc go na pół. Gwen i Harold są wtedy pod wrażeniem. Tyler próbując zaimponować Lindsay chwali się że też by tak potrafił i oboje patrzą sobie w oczy przez chwilę. Potem widzimy obozowiczów stojąc w kolejce po posiłek w kuchni. Chef ignoruje prośby uczestników i ich zastrzeżenia. Daje Noah podwójną porcję. Owen żartuje sobie z Chefa nazywając go "świrusem". Niedługo później pojawia się Chris ogłaszając że za godzinę zacznie się pierwsza konkurencja. Wtedy Katie mówi do DJa jak myśli co każą im zrobić. DJ na początku myśli że to będzie coś łatwego, lecz gdy okazuje się że to skok z klifu, DJ zmienia zdanie. Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, całej serii Totalnej Porażki w historii. * Jest to jeden z jedynie dwóch odcinków mających drugą część, drugi to Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki